


Han Jisung’s Life Changing Experience in Quarantine

by Midge03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Boredom, Cooking, Crack, Diary, Gen, Good parent Chan, Humour, JYP - Freeform, Jisung complains, Jisung fingers himself, Jisung main character, Journal, Lazy Days, Quarantine, Slightly suggestive, Soft Boys, canon complaint, kpop, lots of dishes, prankster Seungmin, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03
Summary: Quarantine has begun, and Jisung is none too happy with it. Four days in and he decides to take to recording his daily turbulences.
Relationships: OT9, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Han Jisung’s Life Changing Experience in Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty percent of these are true stories cause this is kinda based off my quarantine episodes.

Day 4  
I’m cold. And hungry. Felix took all the blankets and the food he made had far too much vinegar for my highly sophisticated tastebuds. Because of this bloody quarantine we can’t order food in now. Me and Felix did for a couple of days, I mean it’s not like the takeout people are sneezing all over the food, but Chan found out and hid all the leaflets and threatened to get rid of the the WiFi if we did it again. Mostly companies orders but screw him still.

The worst part that’s come out of this is the cleaning though. Since we can’t eat out we have to cook our own stuff and let me tell you, Changbin might think he’s a genius with spices but all he can do is add salt and spill grease all over the hob. It was my turn to clean the kitchen and it was like there was honey all over the place and I don’t really know where honey is involved in undercooked pesto pasta, though I suspect Hyunjin. He and Seungmin kept coming into the kitchen to laugh and then leave. I’m gonna make it hell when it’s their turn to clean the bathrooms. The grill things over the hob are crazy heavy too, I dropped one and it landed on my big toe and now it hurts like a bitch.

Day 5  
Han Jisung clocking in today’s report: cleaned bathroom, confirmed suspicions. Honestly, the bathroom was my biggest dread but it strangely wasn’t as bad as the kitchen. It’s probably because Seungmin’s such a clean freak. In the end there wasn’t much to do except the drain, which had been clogged for far too long and with my virtue I decided to be our saving grace and deal with it. 

Oh, I also made an interesting discovery. In the the middle of all the shampoo and other shit I found a bottle of lube, strawberry scented. I’m pretty sure it’s Minho hyung’s, he always smells of synthetic strawberry whenever he comes out of the shower. I always thought he just had a really cheap shampoo but I guess not. I can’t really comprehend why people would want to stick stuff up their asses though, their own fingers especially... Anyways, forget that, I’m going to go take a shower, this time without dirty water pooling around my feet.

After shower update: I stuck my fingers up my ass. I don’t even know why, curiosity I hope. I better not be getting “the big gay” as Jeongin likes to put it. It felt weird more than nice not gonna lie, defo not trying again. 

Day 6  
Just messed around with a couple of tracks. Jeongin cooked today; cinnamon buns, and they weren’t bad. His dough didn’t exactly rise but lashings of sugar and cinnamon can fix anything. I think he probably made the classic mistake of adding the yeast to too hot water.

Day 7  
Major calamity of the week: Seungmin thought it would be a pretty idea to clingfilm the soap. Not gonna lie, if it hadn’t afforded me the whooping of my life I think I’d have given him that one. See, what happened was when I tried to wash my hands, the soap wouldn’t work so I assumed it was old and threw it away, strange though the assumption was now that I think about it. I went to get a new one but none of them would work either; the little bitch had cling-filmed all the soaps in house, even the new ones. Even Chan’s goddam Dragon Ball Z soap which no one is allowed to touch. I wasn’t in my right mind when I threw that away; it took me too long to figure out it was clingfilm. I was in this daze of why the fuck isn’t the soap working and forgot that it was Chan’s little precious. When he got back from the company thank fuck he didn’t know who’d done it, because that boy was out for blood. He calmed down somewhat and Hyunjin, that asshole, took that as a cue to tell him I’d been in his room for some reason and long story short, I’m gonna have one and half eyebrows for the next 42 days. I tried to tell him about the soap but he wouldn’t have it.

And you know the worst part? Seungmin dragged the bathroom bin into the bedroom and made a massive show of getting the soap back. When he did Chan just hugged the life out of him. I didn’t know he’d done it at that time but he gave me this victorious slimy smile and to be honest, I should’ve known it was him. He can be such a witch sometimes, such a two faced witch. Though clever, that I have to give him.

Day 8  
Went to the company after a while, had to collect some files I’d left in one of the computers. I’d have asked Chan to but I’m trying to stay out of his way cause he feels super guilty about shaving my eyebrow and he looks like he’s gonna burst into apology every time I see him.  
Keeping away will just spare the both of us.

And also, on the way back I found some sand and decided to sack it. I don’t know what for yet but I have a feeling it’s gonna be useful.

Day 9  
Minor calamity of the week: so I wake up, go to the kitchen for some water, and find blood all over the floor. It’s literally everywhere, splattered all over the ground and a few drops on the counter too. If I’m gonna be honest I had a minor heart attack before I found Changbin, Chan and Felix in the lounge, and a gathering of Chan, Changbin and Felix looking serious isn’t normal. According to them what happened was that one of Chan’s endless friends sent him and Bin a demo of his because he wanted some pointers and when Bin played it his volume was full and Felix, with his sensitive morning ears, had jumped and cut himself on a knife. It wasn’t that deep even, but it must’ve hurt a lot; he was shaking kinda bad while Chan was trying to wrap his finger up. Bin was just looking hella guilty the whole time and he’s been waiting on the boy hand and foot the whole morning.

Four hours later:  
Okay Felix I get that you’re minorly injured but that does not impair your mobility skills. Changbin might be up to being your little servant but I am not, and I’m definitely not going to pick up the remote for you every time you fling it across the bloody room, so you can stop giving me that gaudy, fake innocent smile every time.

Day 10  
Felix got bored of playing invalid pretty quick so now we’re planning a pay back trick for Seungmin. Since I’m not going out much, I initially decided against filling in my eyebrow every morning but Jeongin, Hyunjin and Seungmin wouldn’t leave me alone, so I’ve had to fill it in. But it still doesn’t look exactly normal and I’m definitely not letting that go. I’m gonna make Seungmin pay.

I don’t really know why Felix is here but he said he was bored so now I’m sending him in with the sand (I knew it would be useful). He’s gonna fill Seungmin’s white rucksack with it and set it upside down so with my luck, he’ll open it and the sand will fall everywhere. And on top of that, if anyone sees anything it was Felix’s fault, not mine.

Update on the bag: it was a success, and Seungmin hasn’t figured out it was me. I mean he knows it was me but since he has no proof he can’t do anything. Looks like we’re at a standstill.

Day 11  
The situation has become more dire so now no one is allowed to leave their houses unnecessarily. We were already not going out excessively but now this means we can’t go to the company at all. Chan, Bin and I have been setting up the equipment we brought over this morning in Chan’s room to make a mini studio. Reminds me of our 3RACHA days...

Day 12  
Changbin made jacket potatoes for dinner and they were actually okay but he got a lot of cheese on the baking tray while he was grilling them. That’s why he’s grunting in the kitchen right now trying to get it all off- it becomes something else once it’s dried.

Day 13  
Minho broke a plate while he was washing the dishes. Well, that’s taming it down, he actually threw a plate at me. It was supposed to hit Felix but he ducked in time and it landed on my shoulder. Like honestly, I’m just trying to eat cereal in peace and this wet, soapy plate comes flying out of nowhere, bounces off me and hits my bowl. And on top of it, the plate was one of those cheap white plastic things but it still managed to break, I don’t know how. They won’t break when they’re rammed on the floor but when they hit Han Jisung’s shoulder it’s kaboom. At least Lino felt bad enough to clean the mess.

Day 14  
We were supposed to do a Vlive today but the WiFi died for some reason and now we don’t know what to do with ourselves. Chan suggested movie night but the only movies we have in actual discs are the ones Hyunjin accidentally brought with him when he moved in, namely Princess Diaries in Korean dub. I swear to god if I have to watch that movie I’m gonna bust.

Update: we watched Princess Diaries and I need the WiFi back asap so I can watch the second one. I wish there was a third one too.

Day 15  
I think Seungmin and Hyunjin are having sex. I heard noises coming from their room so I went to check and I mean I was fifty percent right; they were playing video games so that was the noise but I could smell sex in there too. When I asked them Seungmin went really red and Hyunjin messed up in whatever game they were playing.

Day 16  
I’m fucking sick and tired of these people. Like I love them but I’m done with them. See usually, when we aren’t under house arrest, we’re allowed out, and now that we’re not it’s an issue. Issue not in the way that I can’t go out, it’s that the rest of the guys can’t leave. They usually spend their free time out and about or a lone hour just mousing about in their rooms silently but now they’re everywhere and I never get the dorm to myself. The hour or so they go out for a walk is like a breath of fresh air.

Day 17  
Found a mystery sock. Jeongin was the last to collect his laundry and at the end of it there was still this black and red one floating around. This happens once in while, where we can’t identify a sock, and I get that it can happen at home where relatives and friends come over here and there but literally no one apart from the members step foot in the dorm. I think the sock just has a dark history and the person to whom it belongs just doesn’t want to claim it.

Day 18  
I managed to get some good lyrics down today. I don’t know how, seeing that the magnitude of inspiration around me is currently in the negatives, but I got them down nonetheless. Changbin and Chan also made this really interesting track, but it sounds more heavily virus inspired than anything else.

Day 19  
The dorm is getting really boring, everyone’s losing their energy for even nothing so at this point I’m not keeping track of anything. If something eventful does happen then I’ll note it down, but for now, goodbye.

Day 49  
My eyebrow is back.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [BinnieBixch](https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch)  
> CuriousCat: [BinnieBixch](https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch)


End file.
